A taper roller bearing has a larger load capacity compared to another rolling bearing having the same size and has high rigidity.
FIG. 19 is a longitudinal sectional view illustrating a taper roller bearing 100 of the related art. The taper roller bearing 100 includes an inner ring 101, an outer ring 102, a plurality of taper rollers 103 which are provided between the inner ring 101 and the outer ring 102, and an annular cage 104 which holds the taper rollers 103 at an interval in the circumferential direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The cage 104 includes a small-diameter annular portion 105 on one axial side, a large-diameter annular portion 106 on the other axial side, and a plurality of column portions 107 which link the annular portions 105 and 106 to each other. In addition, a space formed between both of the annular portions 105 and 106 and between the column portions 107 and 107 adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction is a pocket 108 which accommodates the taper roller 103 therein.